Lo correcto de lo incorrecto
by Mdnight Juliet
Summary: Todas las grandes historias de amor que se precien acaban con una proposición de matrimonio. No obstante, y como no podría ser de otra manera teniendo en cuenta a sus protagonistas, esta historia empieza con una. Lydia/Wickham.


**Disclaimer:** Los personajes de _Lost in Austen _y _Orgullo y prejuicio_ no me pertenecen. Este fic sólo tiene el propósito de entretener, no pretende fines de lucro ni hay violación intencionada del copyright. Este disclaimer es válido para todos los capítulos.

* * *

Cualquiera que conociera a Lydia Bennet sabría muy bien afirmar que ese comportamiento no era propio de ella, aunque bien era sabido que habían cambiado muchas cosas desde que volvió con sus padres de la escapada que realizó a Hammersmith en compañía del señor Bingley. Había sido una completa locura, la quinceañera sabía bastante de locuras, pero nunca había hecho nada como aquello, algo que, hasta para ella, era vergonzoso. Si hubiera podido tener una oportunidad con Bingley no podría negar que habría merecido la pena, por mucho que sus padres hubieran montado un escándalo, al menos habría conseguido el marido que no esperaba encontrar en Longbourne. Pero fugarse con un hombre que no era ni mucho menos su esposo a una pensión de mala muerte en Hammersmith… Eso sí que era un escándalo.

Pero por fortuna no lo sería, tanto sus padres como el señor Darcy, amigo de Bingley, habían tratado por todos los medios de que se corriera la voz de que ni mucho menos había permanecido sola con Bingley, sino que también había ido el rico sobrino de Lady Catherine con ellos, posiblemente para acudir a algún espectáculo. Sin embargo, aunque el resto del condado desconociera la verdad, sus padres la conocían, sus hermanas la conocían, y aunque no la reprendían constantemente, sus miradas señalaban cuán profundamente decepcionados se encontraban. Por si fuera poco todo lo anterior, su padre había resultado gravemente herido tras un duelo con el señor Bingley, y gracias a Dios se recuperaba ya en su cama de Longbourne, pero podría no haber sido así, podría haber sido mucho peor.

Balanceándose lentamente en un pequeño columpio que había cerca de los corrales de las gallinas, Lydia Bennet cabeceaba ligeramente apoyando la cabeza llena de rizos castaños en una de las cuerdas, preguntándose cuánto tiempo habría de pasar para que su familia dejara de mirarla así, si bien Amanda Price, esa huésped con la que había congeniado tan bien, parecía más bien aliviada de que todo hubiera quedado en un susto.

No era la primera vez que lo pensaba, pero Lydia seguía creyendo firmemente que Amanda Price era muy extraña, parecía casi una especie de vidente: hablaba con tal seguridad del devenir de su familia, que casi parecía que venía del futuro, o que consultaba la vida de las Bennet en las cartas que echan las gitanas en las grandes capitales… Vaya tontería, en momentos como ese a Lydia le daba la impresión de que sólo pensaba tonterías. Pero, por ejemplo, la manera en que advertía a la adolescente de alejarse de Wickham… Dios, parecía como si realmente supiera… Algo.

La quinceañera de rizos castaños dio una vuelta sobre sí misma en el columpio, con aire distraído mientras miraba sus pies, que asomaban por debajo de la tela azul claro de la amplia falda de su vestido. El hecho de que Amanda Price la hubiera prevenido tanto sobre el teniente Wickham ni por asomo hacía que Lydia le evitara, al contrario, debido a la advertencia de la señorita Price, la pequeña de las hermanas Bennet le estaba prestando más atención que nunca: el teniente George Wickham era muy apuesto, gallardo, descarado, con cierta picardía que hacia que Lydia pensara en él como un espejo donde mirarse, como alguien muy parecido a ella en el fondo… ¿Sería eso lo que veía la señorita Amanda Price?

Lydia bufó con aire disgustado: ya había causado bastante disgustos con su fuga con Bingley, sus padres la tendrían ahora más vigilada que nunca, incluso ahora que se encontraba en el corral casi podía ver a Kitty y Mary espiando a través de la ventana de una de las habitaciones de la primera planta… Y aunque no fuera así, dudaba mucho que el veinteañero Wickham se fijara en una adolescente como ella, no, él parecía ser más bien del tipo de personas que buscan a gente como Elizabeth, Jane, y hasta puede que la propia Amanda Price. También había oído que pretendía a Caroline Bingley, ya que su compromiso matrimonial con el señor Darcy se había anulado por razones aún desconocidas: sí, sin duda George Wickham acudiría presuroso a pedir la mano de la rica señorita Bingley, después de todo, poseía una fortuna que ella jamás podría siquiera llegar a imaginar.

El sonido de pasos de botas hundiéndose en el barro sobresaltó a la benjamina de las hermanas Bennet, quien volvió la cabeza para ver quien se acercaba, invadiendo sus pensamientos de aquella manera y, por capricho del destino, esa persona ya había invadido su mente desde hacía… Ni siquiera sabía cuánto tiempo había estado fantaseando con George Wickham, quien ahora mismo se acercaba a ella, de forma cuidadosa, examinando el lugar en que la joven se encontraba con una ligera altanería:

- He de serle sincero, señorita Bennet, nunca habría esperado encontrarla en un lugar como éste… - dijo el teniente casi para sí mismo, mientras observaba el corral de Lady Ambrosia, que no estaba muy lejos.

Lydia le estudió a través de sus ojos color miel por un segundo, y contestó, haciendo que Wickham se volviera hacia ella con esa cara de fingido sobresalto que ella había llegado a conocer tan bien:

- Si este no es el lugar donde esperaba encontrarme, ¿puedo preguntar cuál es el motivo de su presencia en el corral de Longbourne? - contestó Lydia, procurando parecer lo más indiferente posible.

- No, no me ha entendido… - dijo Wickham con esa media sonrisa que le caracterizaba - He dicho que no esperaba encontrarla en un sitio como éste, no que estuviera buscándola…

La quinceañera no pudo evitar fruncir el entrecejo: ya sabía lo que tramaba ese hombre, lo más probable es que estuviera buscando a Amanda Price, últimamente le había visto conversar mucho con ella, no le extrañaría lo más mínimo que quisiera hacerle una proposición de matrimonio.

- Pero sin embargo, aquí está usted… - afirmó Wickham extendiendo los brazos como si quisiera abarcar el corral entero, para después dejarlos caer, y volviendo a esbozar esa sonrisa que estaba empezando a odiar tanto - Entre el fango y la suciedad, con los animales de granja, señorita Bennet, y viendo sus sofisticados gustos en los bailes sociales… Diría que estar aquí no la hace feliz…

- ¿Por qué estaría en un lugar que me hace infeliz? - protestó Lydia Bennet, ligeramente enfadada por el análisis de su situación que había hecho el joven teniente.

- Permita mi atrevimiento, señorita Bennet: diría que está en un lugar que la hace infeliz porque ya se encuentra tan desdichada que no lo percibe como tal… - afirmó el veinteañero teniente, mientras parecía buscar algo con la mirada en el corral de la familia Bennet.

La benjamina de la familia dejó escapar un resoplido y puso los ojos en blanco: ¿qué pretendía George Wickham suponiendo de aquella manera la forma en que ella se sentía? Él no la conocía de nada, salvo un par de conversaciones en los muchos bailes a los que había acudido últimamente: no por ello tenía un conocimiento de su persona, ni ella de la de él.

- Eso sí ha sido un atrevimiento y no se lo permito - dijo Lydia, volviéndose hacia él en su columpio con el ceño fruncido.

El teniente se volvió hacia ella, sorprendido. Lydia habría podido jurar que Wickham no se esperaba esa reacción de la quinceañera señorita Bennet, pero si creía que Lydia era una de esas chiquillas que son fáciles de acallar ante una palabra dicha con firmeza por los adultos se equivocaba, y mucho. Wickham dejó escapar el aire, conteniendo una de sus medias sonrisas ante el carácter de la joven de rizos color miel que seguía meciéndose levemente en su columpio. Pasados unos instantes, irguió la cabeza, recuperando la compostura y murmuró acercándose al columpio de Lydia:

- Mis respetos, señorita, no pretendía ofenderla - dijo tomando una de las gastadas cuerdas que sostenía el columpio al techo del corral.

Al notar esto, Lydia se volvió alzando la cabeza hacia él con los ojos color miel muy abiertos: desde luego ese hombre era un caso, por mucho que creyera conocer su actitud a la hora de tratar con la gente, siempre la sorprendía, lo que la hacía pensar que ese hombre no era más que un hombre con muchas máscaras sobre su rostro. Y decidió poner en práctica el consejo que siempre había recibido de la señorita Amanda Price:

- Aléjese de mí, Wickham. - dijo la benjamina de los Bennet, fulminando a su acompañante con la mirada.

Esta vez el teniente sí que no pudo contener una risa descarada, de las que tanto le caracterizaban. La quinceañera frunció aún más el entrecejo, dolida, y se incorporó del columpio para marcharse a otro lugar: estaba visto que Amanda Price tenía razón en todo lo que decía sobre George Wickham, era un ser insufrible, un reptil que se pavoneaba entre la clase alta de Inglaterra. Al ver que Lydia Bennet estaba convencida de abandonar el lugar dando grandes zancadas, el teniente se apresuró a interponerse en su camino:

- Por favor, señorita, no quise ofenderla…

La chica le miró: Wickham tenía una expresión divertida en el rostro, como si hubiera recordado algún chiste en una reunión importante y estuviera conteniéndose por no reír. Lydia puso los ojos en blanco e intentó rodearle, pero a cada paso que daba, el veinteañero se interponía en su camino. Dios santo, esa situación la estaba poniendo tan enfadada y nerviosa, que la joven de rizos castaños no pudo contener una carcajada: algo que no debía haber hecho si quería que el teniente Wickham la tomara en serio, se iba a enfadar mucho con ella misma por ello.

- ¡Es usted un tormento! - protestó Lydia, alzando la mirada hacia George Wickham.

El susodicho seguía manteniendo esa media sonrisa tan pícara que tantas veces había visto cuando había conversado con ella en los bailes organizados por las grandes familias de esa zona de Inglaterra: recordaba que siempre había congeniado bien con él, salvo cuando alguno de ellos no estaba de humor, entonces Lydia se daba cuenta de lo mucho que podía llegar a odiarle, pero sin dejar de admirarle. Finalmente, George Wickham cabeceó y murmuró:

- Viniendo de usted, me lo tomaré como un cumplido

La quinceañera enarcó una ceja en expresión interrogante: era el hombre más incorrecto y atrevido que había conocido nunca… A veces le recordaba mucho a ella misma, no eran tan distintos el uno del otro:

- Eso quisiera usted, teniente Wickham - murmuró la benjamina de los Bennet, sin dejar de mirar fijamente al rostro del apuesto oficial - ¿Por qué no hace lo que ha venido a hacer y me deja tranquila?

George Wickham asintió lentamente y después se cruzó de brazos, como si se encontrara en una actitud filosófica, preguntándose a sí mismo el motivo de su visita al hogar de los Bennet.

- Mi visita a la familia Bennet no es aleatoria, interesante… - murmuró Wickham como para sí mismo de forma fingida, mientras Lydia se contenía por disimular una sonrisa - Entonces dígame señorita Bennet, ¿cuál es el verdadero motivo de mi visita a su humilde morada?

Una vez más, Lydia Bennet no pudo evitar mostrar un gesto de sorpresa: ¿a qué estaba jugando el oficial Wickham?

- Desconozco totalmente el motivo de su visita, Wickham - afirmó la joven con convicción - Pero dudo mucho que el motivo de la misma sea explorar el corral de Lady Ambrosia.

- ¿Alguna teoría sobre el verdadero motivo? - insistió el teniente sosteniendo una falsa mirada de seriedad, aunque Lydia lo conocía lo bastante como para saber que el oficial se estaba entreteniendo mucho con ese juego.

Rindiéndose a los deseos del veinteañero de entretenerla con ese juego carente de sentido, la quinceañera ladeó un poco la cabeza mientras pensaba en qué podría estar pasando por la cabeza de ese joven tan gallardo, había muchas cosas que no entendía de él, había muchas cosas que no encajaban… Finalmente se encogió de hombros y murmuró:

- Qué sé yo… Diría que va a proponerle matrimonio a la señorita Amanda Price, pero únicamente si la señorita Caroline Bingley ha rechazado ya su propuesta de camino hacia Longbourne…

George Wickham contuvo sin demasiado éxito una pícara sonrisa e inquirió:

- ¿De verdad cree que soy una persona tan interesada?

- No lo creo, lo sé - afirmó Lydia, sintiéndose más segura de sí misma que nunca - La señorita Amanda Price me advirtió sobre usted… De hecho, me advierte sobre usted todo el tiempo, y sé que uno de sus propósitos era el de pedir la mano de la señorita Bingley.

El veinteañero hizo una leve mueca de desagrado que desconcertó a la benjamina de los Bennet: por mucho que creyera conocer la extraña personalidad de Wickham, siempre estaba sorprendiéndola. Definitivamente no esperaba esa reacción al mencionarle un posible matrimonio con Caroline Bingley, una de las mujeres más ricas del condado.

- ¿A qué viene eso? - preguntó extrañada la quinceañera.

- El hecho de pasar el resto de mis días junto a alguien como la señorita Bingley es una idea algo… - afirmó el teniente, intentando buscar las palabras adecuadas - Desmoralizante.

- No entiendo por qué - contestó Lydia negando con la cabeza, haciendo que sus rizos castaños se mecieran levemente - Es una mujer muy hermosa, distinguida, de muy buena familia, todo ello sin mencionar su enorme fortuna…

Wickham había ido asintiendo a cada calificativo que Lydia Bennet iba adjudicando a Caroline Bingley, pero cuando la benjamina de la familia Bennet terminó de hablar, el teniente George Wickham añadió, como puntualizando la observación de la quinceañera:

- Pero no es usted…

Aquello dejó a Lydia Bennet sin palabras y casi sin respiración: era como si de repente ella no estuviera viviendo esa escena en primera persona, sino en tercera, como si aquello que le estaba pasando a ella le estuviera pasando a otra persona, como siempre… La joven alzó sus ojos color miel hacia los castaños oscuros del teniente Wickham, intentando encontrar un brillo delator que descubriera su mentira: pero, aún no sabía si para bien o para mal, no encontró lo que esperaba. No sabía si era por el desesperado deseo de su subconsciente, pero le daba la sensación de que George Wickham estaba diciendo la verdad, puede que por primera vez en su vida.

Mientras la mente de Lydia Bennet parecía estar totalmente sumergida en un torrente de pensamientos y sensaciones, el veinteañero se adelantó un par de pasos, quedándose más cerca de la joven. Alzó su mano derecha hasta rozar con cuidado el rostro de Lydia, y justo cuando parecía que Wickham se inclinaba hacia ella para besarla, la benjamina de los Bennet reaccionó:

- Eres un reptil, Wickham - le espetó la quinceañera, retrocediendo lo suficiente como para apartarse de él y de sus propósitos, conocía de sobra la fama del teniente Wickham como para saber a qué atenerse.

El joven pareció sorprendido por unos instantes, no parecía haber sido rechazado muchas veces en su vida, pero lo supo disimular bastante bien, aunque el corazón le latía ahora mucho más deprisa y no sabía si era por el azoramiento que le provocaba el rechazo de la joven o por la joven en sí.

- Considero que el tuteo es un paso más en la confianza en una relación - señaló Wickham acercándose nuevamente a Lydia.

- ¡Entre nosotros no existe ninguna relación! - afirmó la benjamina de los Bennet con convicción - Usted quiere reírse de mí, como si no tuviera bastante con todo lo que ha pasado con el señor Bingley…

No sabía si era por lo que el veinteañero le había insinuado antes, pero ya no le veía como le veía antes: como un joven gallardo y pícaro que utilizaba sus encantos para atraer a todo tipo de mujeres bellas… Pero le daba la sensación de que era porque ella misma se estaba rindiendo a él… Aunque no podía negar que nunca, jamás de los jamases le había visto tan ansioso porque alguien le creyera, y eso que le había visto contando infinidad de historias a diferentes personas, y no todas ellas verídicas…

En medio de toda esa confusión, Lydia vio cómo George Wickham, aquella persona de la que había sido prevenida constantemente por Amanda Price sin saber muy por qué, apoyaba una rodilla en el suelo, tomaba una de sus manos entre las suyas y preguntaba:

- Lydia Bennet, ¿sería usted mi esposa?

Definitivamente se estaba hartando mucho de ese juego de Wickham: un juego que no parecía tener fin y que había sobrepasado todos los límites del decoro que la sociedad en que vivían exigía. Lydia apartó su mano de las del veinteañero, totalmente enfadada y con lágrimas de rabia luchando por brotar de sus ojos color miel:

- ¡Es usted un miserable! ¡Amanda Price ya me advirtió sobre usted! - exclamó la quinceañera, apartándose de él con brusquedad - ¡Sé lo que le hizo a Georgiana Darcy!

Sin esperar una respuesta del teniente, Lydia dio media vuelta y salió corriendo del corral de Lady Ambrosia: sin detenerse, sin mirar siquiera a dónde se dirigía y, por supuesto, sin volver la vista atrás.


End file.
